Déesse endiablée
by DevilNeverDie
Summary: Nariko qui devient une déesse juste le temps d'une bataille face aux hommes de Bohan.


Nariko était face à eux, aux soldats du roi Bohan. Elle s'y attendait depuis longtemps : depuis sa naissance en réalité. Elle allait enfin montrer à sa tribu, à Kai, sa sœur adoptive et à Shen, son père, qu'elle était celle qui allait sauver le peuple.

Ayant été considérée comme un fardeau par les autres membres de sa tribu à cause du fait qu'elle était une fille, elle s'était entrainé dur pendant plusieurs années, elle voulait apprendre les meilleures techniques de combat pour devenir la meilleure guerrière et ainsi prouver qu'elle était digne de sauver sa tribu. La rousse se fichait totalement des conséquences que cela pouvait impliquer, elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, elle avait été choisie par le destin pour endosser ce rôle difficile, et elle allait le faire, quelque en soit le prix à payer.

Elle fonça sur les soldats qui étaient face à elle, ils étaient très nombreux, mais peu importe leur nombre, elle avait juré de vaincre Bohan et son armée, coûte que coûte, elle avait déjà vaincu les généraux du roi, elle n'allait surtout pas s'arrêter à cela ! elle tenait la mythique Heavenly Sword dans ces mains, la lame dont la fille de Shen était dans l'ombre. Oui, Nariko, durant sa vie, n'était que l'ombre de la lame qu'on dit forgée par les dieux, pourtant, un jour, la rousse savait qu'elle avait devoir utiliser cette épée contre un certain fléau. Et ce fléau là, c'était le roi Bohan qui voulait unifier le pays et qui avait massacré des tribus pour satisfaire son choix, dont le clan de la jeune Kai. En affrontant les hommes de Bohan, Nariko repensait à toutes ces années à s'entrainer auprès de Kai, qui avait été recueillie par Shen après le massacre de sa tribu, à ces moments à la fois durs et doux, à son désir d'un jour de contrôler Heavenly Sword, c'était sa destinée après tout.

Et maintenant tout cela était possible : avec cette épée divine, Nariko avait maintenant la possibilité d'affirmer son courage et sa détermination, et tous ces sentiments circulaient comme la chaleur du feu à travers cette lame. Alors que la rousse était entourée d'un millier d'hommes, elle ferma les yeux se concentrant un instant, un rictus se dessina sur son fin visage, elle sentit la lame émettre doucement une vibration irrégulière, semblant vouloir communiquer avec elle, comme si Heavenly Sword semblait accepter qu'une femme aussi brave que Nariko fût digne d'utiliser cette arme. Pendant un bref instant, la rousse sentit un flux énergétique venir en elle. Les soldats de Bohan se ruèrent vers elle, et à cet instant précis, elle ouvrit les yeux. Et à ce moment assuré, le temps semblait comme ralentir pour la Fille de Shen.

A ses yeux, les hommes du roi corbeau tombaient les uns après les autres, leurs corps entaillés. Certaines têtes volaient, ayant quitté leurs bases corporelles pour ensuite rebondir sur le sable. Les soldats tombaient sous les coups de Nariko, sa chevelure enflammée dansait avec elle ainsi qu'avec cette épée… Heavenly Sword. La rousse était en partie devenue hors de contrôle, guidée par l'arme qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, non c'était bien plus que ça, Nariko avait réussi à contrôler l'épée divine, elle avait acquis des pouvoirs divins. Au début, l'épée détruisait à petit feu Nariko à chaque coup qu'elle portait, mais là, chaque coup que la rousse fit, la lame semblait lui donner de la puissance.

C'était tout ce que Nariko demandait pour battre ce fléau qu'était le roi Bohan : de la puissance, et maintenant, ayant apprivoisé Heavenly Sword, elle allait pouvoir prouver à son père et à sa tribu que quelque soit le sexe d'un élu, il devait accomplir sa destinée. Nariko en était persuadée et, pendant un court instant, mais qui semblait durer plusieurs heures pour la rousse, une aura blanche de lumière entourait son corps. A présent, Nariko ne faisait plus qu'un avec Heavenly Sword. L'humaine était devenue une déesse le temps de battre tous les soldats du roi fou. La rousse devait faire vite avant que ce pouvoir ne disparaisse pour toujours, elle devait en profiter au maximum, c'est ce que l'épée semblait vouloir lui dire car après, Nariko serait seule face à Bohan, la rousse devait montrer à tout le monde qu'elle peut battre la plus terrible des calamités.

..

Bien au loin, Kai était restée avec Shen, observant la rousse se battre. Cette dernière leur avait ordonné de rester à l'écart de tout cela. Ils voyaient la jeune femme faire tomber un à un les différents soldats de Bohan, des plus légers aux plus costauds, et ils voyaient également l'aura lumineuse qui flottait autour de la fille de Shen. Kai montrait sa joie assez facilement en affirmant que Nariko était la plus forte. Shen quand à lui fixait de plus en plus sa fille se battre, montrer sa bravoure, confirmer son rôle de protectrice de la tribu. Alors qu'à la naissance de celle-ci, Shen voulait la tuer parce que c'était une fille, il pensa à son erreur de vouloir lui ôter la vie, il, avait au début, regretté de vouloir la tuer pensant faire d'elle une puissante guerrière, mais là, il en culpabilisait. Nariko avait toujours été forte et personne ne voulait le voir, Shen avait été idiot. Idiot et aveugle. Des larmes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de couler sur ses joues, puis un sourire de père fier déchira son visage.

-C'est ma fille… avoua-t-il

..

Quand à Bohan, il observa depuis l'endroit ou il se reposait la jeune et jolie demoiselle qui se battait au milieu de ses hommes. Un sourire à la fois malsain et empli de haine se dessina sur son visage, il voulait éclater de rire mais il préféra s'en abstenir. Puis il se leva, il était temps de fusionner avec lui pour en finir avec elle, mais avant cela il prononça que deux simples phrases…

-La déesse endiablée contre le démon… Qui l'emportera?

...

**Heavenly Sword © Ninja Theory**

**Text by Queenie**

* * *

**Un p***** de bon jeu si vous voulez mon avis (bon je l'avoue je ne l'ai pas encore terminé) **

**Alors pour faire simple, ce passage est exactement le début du dernier chapitre du jeu, il s'intitule "La Déesse" (j'ai regardé sur le net) et c'est la séquence juste avant le boss Final (Le roi Bohan) **

**Voilà **

**A plus mes sucrettes**


End file.
